Drabbles
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Série de Drabbles escrita para para o Drabble Fest da Potter Slash Fics. Leiam o aviso.
1. Aviso

Estão reunidas aqui as drabbles que fiz para o Drabble Fest que aconteceu em novembro na Potter Slash Fics, divididas assim:

1 – Draco e Harry: 3 drabbles – Trabalho

2 – Draco e Harry – 3 drabbles – Cotidiano

3 – Remus Lupin - - 1 drabble – Dor

4 – Draco, Harry e Severus: 3 drabbles – Lar

5 – Percy e Oliver – 2 drabbles- Erros e Acertos

6 – Bill e Charlie – 1 drabble – Toques

7 – Personagem oculto – 1 drabble – Dores

Não sei se todos sabem, mas drabbles são textos com **exatas** 100 palavras (nem mais nem menos). Assim, eles são curtos mesmos. xD


	2. 1 Trabalho

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Aviso:** Drabble tripla

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Trabalho**

-Não vem dormir? – Draco disse, sonolento.

-Não posso. Preciso terminar de corrigir os trabalhos...

-Eu sei. –interrompeu, emburrado. –Mas ainda falta muito?

-Um pouco. Pode ir deitar, ainda vou demorar.

-Você devia dormir, Potter. Vai estar parecendo ainda mais acabado amanhã.

-Obrigado, Malfoy. Você sempre sabe o que dizer as pessoas.

Draco reconsiderou e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Harry deu um suspiro desanimado e retomou o trabalho, evitando pensar na cama quentinha nem em Draco. Precisava entregar as notas dos alunos no dia seguinte e o tamanho da pilha a corrigir era bastante considerável.

Seria uma noite muito longa.

-x-

Trabalhava absorto quando Draco apareceu novamente. Harry tentou não sorrir, mas falhou.

-O que foi, Potter? –disse contrariado.

-Você fica engraçado usando meu pijama.

Draco deu de ombros, a expressão de descaso.

- Foi o único que encontrei.

Harry segurou a risada e achou melhor não comentar sobre os vários pijamas limpos e 'cheirosos' que o outro fazia questão de ter.

-Claro. Mas pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

Draco movimentou-se, desconfortável.

-Não consegui. Ainda falta muito pra acabar ai?

-Um pouco. Não precisa esperar. Vai atrapalhar seu sono de beleza. –brincou.

Draco saiu, visivelmente irritado e Harry retomou o trabalho.

-x-

Ainda trabalhava concentrado quando um cheiro delicioso de café espalhou-se pelo ambiente.

-Toma. Pra ajudar a ficar acordado. – Draco ofereceu uma xícara.

-Obrigado. – Tomou um gole do café, satisfeito.

-Tem certeza que não quer minha ajuda?

-Não dá. Fizemos o trabalho na aula e você não vai entender.

Draco ficou emburrado novamente e saiu. Harry suspirou desanimado. Não queria brigar por besteira. Mal completara o pensamento, Draco retomou, carregando um cobertor. Fez um feitiço, aumentou a poltrona de Harry e deitou, dizendo:

-Ok, mas eu preciso dormir.

Logo, Draco dormia profundamente e Harry retomou ao trabalho, exibindo um sorriso bobo.


	3. 2 Cotidiano

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Aviso:** Drabble tripla

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Cotidiano**

-Draco! Olha.

Draco ergueu os olhos da revista que lia e perguntou, horrorizado:

-O que é isso?

-Um cachorro. Ele não é lindo?

Draco encarou a bola suja de pêlos que Harry mostrava. Não via nada de bonito ali.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas. –Voltou à atenção a revista, entediado.

Infelizmente, acabava sendo distraído pelos sons de Harry brincando com o bicho. Não via a menor graça, mas o outro parecia criança. Mau sinal.

-Draco... Podemos ficar com ele?

Nem pensar! Nunquinha aceitaria aquela imundice dentro de casa. Diria isso. Mas olhou para Harry e ouviu-se dizendo:

-Tá, mas é sua responsabilidade.

-x-

"Mas é sua responsabilidade". Tá! Draco burro. Burro. Até parece que não conhecia Potter. O outro passava a maior parte do tempo com os alunos ou corrigindo exercícios ou ajudando alguma velhinha a carregar as compras. Um saco! Chato com síndrome de herói!

Então, se queria o cachorro limpo, tosado, vacinado, pra quem sobrava? O pobre Draco, claro. E ainda ouvia que era obcecado por limpeza. Um absurdo sem tamanho, na sua opinião.

Apenas não queria deixar aquele monstrengo branco –sim, porque depois do banho, descobrira que o bicho não era marrom –solto pela casa.

Não era querer demais, era?

-x-

-Que porcaria é essa?

-O que aconteceu, Draco?

- Esse... essa coisa mijou no meu pijama! Não ria, Potter. Não tem graça!

-Sinto muito.

-Sente é? Por que sempre comigo? Ele nunca estraga nada seu. Como fui permitir que você tivesse esse bicho? Ele é bagunceiro, sujo. Não é um cão, é um urso. Deixa pêlos por todo canto! – concluiu, indignado.

- Se preferir... arrumo outra casa pra ele.

Era isso. A melhor solução. Mas olhou para os dois e disse:

-Ele fica e você me deve um pijama.

Ganhou um beijo como agradecimento. Interrompido pela lambida do cachorro.

-Potter!!!!!!


	4. 3 Dor

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagem: **Remus Lupin

**Aviso:** Angst

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Dor**

Doeu quando dentes e garras afiados arrancaram minha infância.

Doeu quando as transformações impostas pela Lua Cheia mudaram meu corpo.

Doeu, a solidão dos excluídos, dos diferentes.

Doeu crescer sem amigos.

Doeu quando os ganhei e perdi. Para a morte, para a prisão.

Doeu apaixonar-me e fugir do que sentia.

Doeu descobrir minha homossexualidade, o medo da rejeição.

Doeu descobrir meu erro ao não acreditar na sua inocência.

Doeu te reencontrar e perder para o Véu.

Doeu ser o último Maroto, longe de quem sempre me aceitou.

Mas nada comparado a dor infindável de não acreditar que ainda vá reencontrá-los.


	5. 4 Lar

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter e Severus Snape

**Aviso:** Drabble tripla

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Lar**

Ontem, o Wizengamot anunciou a sentença de Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape acusados de traição e da morte de Albus Dumbledore.

Os réus foram considerados culpados e condenados ao exílio permanente do Mundo Bruxo. A decisão causou polêmica, tumulto e quebra-quebra entre respeitáveis membros da comunidade bruxa que defenderam os acusados e as vítimas dos Comensais que esperavam uma sentença mais rigorosa.

Os amigos de Harry Potter disseram-se descontentes com a decisão. Segundo afirmado, ele acreditava na inocência dos acusados. Infelizmente, o Sr Potter encontra-se em coma desde o final da guerra com Você-Sabe-Quem. (Continua na página dois deste caderno).

-x-

Surpreendidos, observaram Harry atravessar o átrio do Ministério. Ele saíra do hospital direto para lá, olhos raivosos e expressão carregada. Automaticamente, saíam do caminho.

Para infelicidade de Scrimgeour e alegria dos presentes, Harry o encontrou nos elevadores.

Nunca, todos afirmaram depois, ouviram alguém falar daquele modo com o Ministro. Harry batia a bengala no chão, enfatizando as acusações. Desgostoso com a condenação injusta de Snape e Malfoy.

Por fim, ambos gritavam como loucos, e Harry explodiu, a magia varrendo o hall completamente. Depois disso, ele pareceu se acalmar e saiu, caminhando com dificuldade.

Para não voltar a ser visto novamente.

-x-

A barba e os óculos escuros ocultavam boa parte do rosto de Draco. O cabelo curto escondido pelo gorro e cachecol. A postura relaxada disfarçava o estado permanentemente alerta. Severus o acompanhava calado. Mesmo sendo homens livres perante a justiça, ainda havia inimigos demais.

Quando Harry os viu, estranhou o novo visual. Deixou a bengala apoiada na cadeira e os abraçou. Estranhou as roupas, a magreza, os pêlos da barba. Mas a estranheza durou até o início do beijo.

Estavam longe de todos, afastados do mundo que conheciam. Mas, era nos braços um do outro, que se sentiam em casa.


	6. 5 Erros e Acertos

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens: **Percy Weasley e Oliver Wood

**Aviso:** Drabble dupla

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Erros e acertos**

Percy era uma pessoa de planos ambiciosos. E não mediu esforços para concretizá-los. Tomara algumas decisões acertadas, outras difíceis e não poucas erradas. Entre erros e acertos, conseguira atingir seus objetivos: um emprego invejável, reatar com os pais, uma mulher adequada.

Percy achava-se muito centrado. Mas, uma cortina verde e lilás na cozinha da sua casa chocou-o profundamente. Mal ouvia a esposa falando, os olhos sempre buscando a cortina medonha durante o jantar.

Assim, a gota d'água foi ver o predomínio verde e lilás no quarto. Fez a única coisa decente que podia: foi embora o mais rápido que conseguiu!

-x-

Percy saiu de casa rapidamente, ignorando os chamados da esposa. Decidido, caminhou com dificuldade até o ponto de aparatação, os pés afundando na neve. Somente um destino em sua mente.

Aparatou e seguiu em direção a única casa daquela região. Na porta, enquanto esperava, lembrou-se daquela manhã em seu escritório. O reencontro inesperado depois de tantos anos. Os olhares, os beijos, o tesão, os gemidos, os papéis espalhados pelo chão. A discussão, a dor, a tristeza, a raiva.

Quando Oliver abriu a porta, sorrindo, e convidou-o a entrar, Percy soube: ele era seu maior erro. E também o maior acerto.


	7. 6 Toques

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Par:** Bill e Charlie Weasley

**Aviso:** Incest

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Toques**

O pijama embolado no tornozelo, a dor no baixo ventre causada pelo tesão reprimido, os paus se esfregando, a sensação de perigo. Queria prolongar o prazer do momento, mas não tinham tempo.

Apertou os dedos, aumentando o ritmo e arrancando um gemido do outro. Gemido sufocado numa mordida dolorosa em seu ombro.

Não se importou.

Mais tarde pensaria que estavam na cozinha da mãe e que poderiam ser vistos. Lembraria de Fleur, do casamento. Viria à culpa, a recriminação, a saudade.

Simplesmente, deixou-se levar pelos toques precisos das mãos calejadas de Charlie em seu pau.

Era tudo que importava agora.


	8. 7 Dores

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagem: **misterioso xD

**Aviso:** não é slash

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum deles é meu. Infelizmente. T.T

* * *

**Dores**

A Marca Negra ardeu, a dor horrível espalhando-se pelo braço. Doía tanto que sentia o local latejando. Quase podia sentir o calor atravessando sua roupa. Mas talvez fosse apenas imaginação...

A verdade é que jamais se acostumou. Com a dor, o medo, a angústia de atender o Mestre rapidamente, as perguntas, as mentiras... Assim que conseguiu, atendeu o chamado.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao Lorde e disse, encarando o chão:

-Eu sou o fiel dos Potter, Milorde.

Não prestou muita atenção às palavras elogiosas, a dor da marca o distraindo. Mas nada comparado a dor constante da traição diária que cometia.


End file.
